


Family Dynamics

by 24kriegs



Series: She's Special [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24kriegs/pseuds/24kriegs
Summary: Ava finally meets the Lance family.Damien Darhk is up to no good in 2213.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: She's Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> two of you asked for ava meeting the family, so here it is.  
> as we go on, there will be more continuity with part one of the series as i now have plans to expand this!

“Aves, baby, wake up.” Sara leans over the bed and gently runs her hand over Ava’s arm in an attempt to pull the woman from her sleep. Ava shifts under her touch and lets out a groan before rolling over to face away from Sara. “Rude,” Sara mumbles to herself, knowing that Ava is awake now. She moves round to her side of the bed and lays down opposite her girlfriend. “Ava honey,” Sara coos.

When she gets no response she moves onto other proven tactics. Leaning forward she presses soft kisses on her forehead before speaking again, “Come on sleepyhead, wake up.”

Sara barely notices the small smile which tugs at Ava’s lips before she returns them back into a neutral position. “I know you’re awake,” Sara tries before leaning in again and pressing kisses to the side of her face that’s facing up towards the ceiling. This time she’s fully aware of the eye that blinks open before quickly slamming shut and the small recoil her head makes at the sudden change in light. Sara can’t help but smirk at her girlfriend's actions. 

“I don’t wanna,” Ava grumbles, her voice thick with sleep. 

“I know, but we have a dinner to get to.” Ava lets out a groan and rolls onto her back, flinging her arms dramatically over her face. 

“It’s not fair,” she whines.

“I know,” 

“Liar. If you did know that you would have let me sleep.” Sara knows the game that Ava's trying play and feeds into it.

“You’ve got me there. But seeing as you’re awake now, maybe you can get up?”

“Um. No.”

“Aves,”

“Yes, Sara?” Ava says in an annoyed voice to play up to her girlfriend as she’s done many a time. 

“Please,” Sara sighs, “I really just want this to go well and us being late isn’t going to help.” Ava sits up with a slightly guilty look on her face. She rubs her eyes and turns to face Sara after stifling a yawn. 

“Sorry.” Her voice is small and childlike. “I’ll go get ready.” She nods as she begins to make moves to stand up.

“Wait,” Sara reaches out for her arm, stopping Ava from getting off the bed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that to sound like I was having a go at you.” Sara apologises having read the situation how it must’ve sounded to Ava. “I’m just a little nervous because I want my family to love you as much as I do and you’re the first person I’m properly bringing home so it’s a big little milestone.”

“I understand. I’m nervous too.” Ava admits shyly, allowing herself to lean back on their bed, bringing her closer to Sara. 

“We’re in this together,” Sara smiles, sitting up and facing Ava. 

“We’re in this together,” Ava repeats as she closes the distance between them and pulls Sara into a long kiss before she leaves the room for the shower. Sara quickly gets ready and heads out of their room to catch up with the team and remind them that they will be off the ship for the evening. 

Once she’s satisfied that everyone knows not to break time whilst they’re gone she heads back to their room in hope of finding Ava nearly ready to go. She’s hoping to get to her dad’s a little early so they can go for a walk and spend some time alone before their dinner with Quentin and Laurel. 

“Aves, honey?” Sara calls as she heads into their bedroom. “Are you about ready?” She asks hearing her girlfriend rummaging in their wardrobe.

“I think you should just go without me.” Ava replies as she emerges from the wardrobe wrapped in her damp towel.

“Why do you think that?”

“Maybe because I’m a mess and you definitely don’t want to introduce _me_ to your dad and Laurel.”

“For starters, you’re not a mess. And of course I want to introduce _you_ to them. You’re my girlfriend.”

“Yeah,” Ava replies unconvinced.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Sara asks, not allowing Ava to run away from whatever is bugging her.

“It’s stupid.”

“There’s no such thing as stupid.”

“Not even the season finale of Game of Thrones?”

“Low blow, Sharpe. You know how awful that was.” Sara whines, “Okay, the only stupid thing is the finale that shall not be spoken about ever again, whatever’s going on with you is not stupid.” Sara smiles, “Let me in?” She asks, reaching out towards Ava’s hand, waiting until Ava moves her and slightly towards Sara in consent. 

“I’m a little scared,” Ava replies quietly as Sara squeezes her hand reassuringly. “Okay, maybe a lot scared.” She admits, “I’ve never met anyone’s parents before.” After admitting that she was nervous to Sara earlier, her mind had run wild in the shower and Ava is convinced everything is about to go horribly wrong. 

“You have nothing to be worried about, Aves.”

“I know you’re trying to help, but that doesn’t help me right now,” Ava responds and Sara nods before pulling Ava by her hand to sit on their bed. “I don’t know how family dynamics are supposed to work. And no offence, but Laurel isn’t your Laurel. You said yourself that it’s complicated and I’m just going to add a whole new level of complicated.”

“I hear you, really I do. But dad literally came back from the dead years after the fact and Laurel is from a completely different earth. I’m a reformed assassin, turned time traveller and you’re a clone. Big deal,” Sara shrugs before Ava can interject her displeasure at Sara’s use of the c-word. “We’ve all got our drama and baggage but at the end of the day, we all have each other.” 

“Drama and baggage?”

“Okay, poor choice of words.” Sara concedes, an apology in her eyes, “I just mean we all have our own things that make us who we are. None of us are the same people we were before I got on the Gambit. My family isn’t perfect, but they’re my family.” 

“And you’ve just got that back, I don’t want to take that away from you.”

“You could never take them away from me.” Sara responds so softly that Ava thinks she might cry.

“What if they don’t like me?” Ava asks in a small voice. The last thing she would ever want is for Sara to have to make a choice between her and her family. Ava knows that wouldn't happen, she'd walk away from Sara before forcing the woman she loves into a choice like that, no matter how devastating that would be for Ava. She knows she can't be the reason Sara loses her family again. She won't allow it. Part of her thinks she should use this feeling and make sure that the Lance family like her, but she also knows you can't force anyone to like you. And Ava knows she's an acquired taste. 

“I love you and that’s all that matters.” Ava scoffs. “You think dad liked Ollie? Or how about when Nyssa turned up and kidnapped mom?” Sara rebukes.

“Point taken.”

“Dad is gonna love you and, well, Laurel is Laurel.” Sara shrugs. “But if you’re really not into it, I’ll cancel. It’s really not a big deal.”

“No, you should go. I don’t want you missing out on time with your family.”

“You’re my family, Aves, so I’d kinda need you to be there for that.”

“Are we inviting the team too, then? After all, they’re your family as well.” Ava rebuttals seeing a chance to attempt to lighten her own mood, even though she regrets it the moment the words leave her mouth.

“They’re like… B-team family. I love them and they’re all extremely important, but you guys are different.”

“But Captain Lance, I thought there is no such thing as B-team!” Ava replies, mocking her girlfriend who has leant into Ava's moment of lightness and suddenly, Ava doesn't regret it so much. 

“And there isn’t,” Sara replies rolling her eyes playfully. “Seriously though, are you good to do this tonight? I will cancel if that’s what you need.”

“No,” Ava sighs, “I want to meet them. I’m just terrified. People don’t tend to like me.”

“Oh, that’s not true. I like you plenty,”

“No? So you didn’t hate me when we first met?”

“Hate is a strong word,”

“And the rest of the Legends didn’t despise me?”

“You know that’s not true.” And Ava does, Zari didn’t completely hate her and she knows Ray used to stick up for her with the rest of the team.

“Babe, it’s okay. Even I don’t like the person I was back then.” Ava has enough self-awareness to know that she’s a very different person to the one Sara had first met. But that didn’t mean she doesn’t occasionally slip into that old mentality and it certainly doesn’t mean that she doesn’t still cling to the familiar. New situations that she can’t pre-analyse or plan for throw her. She’s normally pretty good at keeping it to herself, but ever since the couples talk after Ava was shot, she’d made an active choice to not hide her feelings from Sara. From now on she was honest and open, even if it sometimes did take a little coaxing on Sara’s behalf. 

“I haven’t really had to deal with first impressions since then. I don’t know what I’m doing and I’m just completely out of my depth here.”

“I understand, Aves.” Sara says softly, “This is new for you but I promise I’ll be by your side the entire time.”

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Sara repeats. 

“Okay,” Ava nods, her insecurities aren’t gone but knowing that Sara will stick by her is enough to calm her thoughts slightly. She turns her attention back to the open, messy closet. She can feel herself becoming overwhelmed and quickly reaches out to Sara. “Help me find something to wear?” She asks and Sara instantly drops her hand and jumps up from the bed, stepping towards the rack of Ava’s clothes.

“I know just the outfit,” Sara looks back at Ava with a smirk which only causes her to worry that Sara is about to pull out something completely inappropriate for dinner with the Lance family. However, Ava is pleasantly surprised when Sara hands her a pair of jeans and a casual navy blue shirt that Ava has come to learn is Sara’s favourite. A pair of boots are placed at her feet and her tan overcoat is laid on the bed beside her. “How about this?”

“Perfect, thank you.” Ava smiles appreciatively. Sometimes she needs a guiding hand when it comes to picking an outfit. Having worn a government-issued pantsuit for the majority of her life, getting the pick of clothes can be a little overwhelming and when she’s already feeling anxious and unsure of herself, choosing an outfit is enough to completely throw Ava off. She gets changed quickly and styles her hair before Sara gives her the seal of approval with a sweet kiss. 

——————————————

The couple steps through the portal and enters Star City in an alley off of Quentin's street. “Ready?” Sara asks holding her hand out for Ava to take.

“No.” Ava shakes her head, causing Sara to frown slightly, “We can’t turn up empty-handed. That’s rude.”

“I thought you were new to this?” Sara jokes, her frown is completely gone.

“It’s not funny, babe. We should pick up a bottle of wine or something,”

“Or something.” Sara nods, “Dad’s sober so wine isn’t the best idea.”

“Right, yes, of course, I knew that.” Ava chastises herself for being so stupid. Sara shrugs downplaying Ava’s slip. To Sara, it really didn’t matter but Ava suspects she’s just being nice. “So, flowers?” Ava suggests, “Wait, no, that’s also stupid.”

“Honestly, I think he’d actually appreciate that. He always mentions how boring his new apartment is.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, good idea, babe.” Sara smiles as she takes hold of Ava’s hand and drags her towards the corner store. Any thought of Sara’s intended walk gone with the trip to the store and their moment in their room earlier. Once they’re inside the store, they pair pick a nice bouquet which isn’t too girly and join the short queue for the checkout. 

“Are you okay?” Ava asks Sara softly as she rests her head on her shoulder. It’s a little awkward due to their height difference but it’s comforting nonetheless. 

“Huh?” Sara asks caught off guard as the pair shuffle forward a space. 

“I just realised that we’ve spent so much time on me and my feelings today that I never actually checked in with you. So. Are you okay?” 

“I’m good. I mean, honestly? I’m a little nervous. You mean so much to me and I want this to go well.” Sara says quietly.

“I’ll do my best,” Ava moves her head off of Sara's shoulder and smiles down at Sara but the apprehension in her eyes is clear to see. It's the same look Ava gets before a particularly risky mission.

“Just be you, Aves.”

“Even if that’s mean Ava?” She asks doubtfully.

“It won’t be, but yes.” Sara nods as she steps away from Ava to place the flowers on the counter and pay. Ava grabs the flowers before the couple leaves the store hand in hand as Sara guides them towards her dad's apartment building. “Everything’s going to be good, Ava. Just you wait and see. They’re going to love you,” Sara smiles up at her, which just causes Ava to groan.

“I did it again,” she mumbles. 

“Did what again?” Sara’s brow furrows slightly, confused as to what her girlfriend is talking about. They’re almost outside of her dad’s building so when Ava doesn't reply Sara takes the opportunity to pull her into a small alley next to her father's building. She gives Ava a look that lets her know she's not moving until Ava gives her a response. There's a moments pause between the pair before Ava groans, finally giving in to Sara.

“I made it about me,” Ava's voice is small and apologetic as her fingers play with the tie holding the bouquet of flowers together.

“Aves, you don’t need to worry about it. If the situation was reversed I’m pretty sure I’d be a mess right now.”

“Yeah, right,” Ava scoffs before letting a smile grace her lips. Sara Lance freaking out over a social interaction is low on the list of things Ava thinks she'll ever see. 

“It’s true. But I promised you I’d be by your side and I stand by that. If you get uncomfortable or you want to leave you just tell me and we will. We’re in this together, okay?” 

“Okay,”

“Besides, as I said before, this is kind of new territory for me too. I’ve never _really_ brought anyone home before.” Sara shrugs, it’s the main reason why she’s nervous but for Ava's sake she's trying her hardest to remain calm, or to at least give off the allusion of calm. She pulls Ava into a very quick kiss before grabbing hold of her hand again. “Come on, we’re going to be late and we live on a time ship, so that’s kind of unacceptable.” Sara laughs as she pulls Ava out of the alley and into the lobby of her father's building.

They make their way up the stairs, their last-ditch attempt at working off some of their nervous energy. “Oh, one thing, don’t bring up Darhk. We don’t know enough yet and I don’t want to upset dad unnecessarily.” Sara says seriously as they make their way up the steps.

“Of course. Did you tell them anything?”

“Laurel knows because she reached out a few days after the fact but she doesn’t know it’s related to Darhk. Dad doesn’t know anything about it.” Sara informs her.

“Okay,” Ava nods as they exit the stairwell, “No mentions of Damien Darhk. Got it.” Her neves fully taking over as Sara guides them to Quentin’s door. Sara guides them to Quentin’s door, she hesitates to knock, turning instead to face Ava. “We’re in this together, remember?”

Ava nods, “Co-captains,” she smiles.

“For life,” Sara responds with a big grin and a sloppy kiss to Ava’s cheek. Once she’s safely down from her tiptoes, Sara knocks on the door and the pair await their welcome. 

The front door swings open to reveal a smiling, yet slightly nervous-looking Quentin Lance. Seeing the hint of nerves in Quentin's face helps Ava a little. It's reassuring to know that she's not the only one feeling this way, regardless of what Sara says. 

“Daddy, hi!” Sara smiles excitedly and drops Ava’s hand as she moves forward to hug the man in front on them. 

“Baby,” he hums into the hug, “It’s so good to see you,” he smiles fondly as Sara pulls away before turning her attention back to Ava and beckoning her forward so that she can close the front door behind them. 

“Dad, this is Ava.” Sara introduces them with a shit-eating smile all over her face as she takes the flowers from Ava. 

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Ava. I’ve heard only good things thus far,” he smiles warmly towards his daughter's girlfriend as he extends his hand. Ava readily shakes his hand with a firm and controlled grip that she was well known for at the Time Bureau. She doesn't fully believe that he's only heard good things, she's almost certain in fact, that Sara has told him some stories of the early days of their relationship when they actively disliked each other, but regardless she appreciates the sentiment. 

“Likewise, Sir. Thank you for hosting us tonight.” It’s far more formal than Ava had intended to be, but she feels comfortable slipping into a formal manner, it’s something familiar in a completely new and terrifying environment and Ava supposes it's her auto-pilot response. 

“Please, call me Quentin.” He smiles, “Nice grip,” he muses causing Ava to smile back at him. 

“Here, Dad,” Sara extends the bouquet of flowers she’d taken from Ava’s hands. 

“For me?” He asks, touched. “Oh, they’re so bright. Thank you so much both of you. It’s just what this place needs. So dark.” He rambles slightly as he inspects the flowers in front of him. “You’ll have to excuse me, I need to check on dinner but please, make yourselves at home. Laurel should be here soon.” He turns on his heel and begins to walk away from the pair before abruptly turning back. “Where are my manners? Can I get either of you a drink?”

“I’ve got it, Dad.” Sara smiles and waves him away. 

“Shouldn’t we offer to help?” Ava whispers to her girlfriend once Quentin is out of earshot. 

“Nah, neither of us are good enough to help him in the kitchen. Plus he enjoys it,” she shrugs, pulling Ava further into the apartment. “Drink?” Sara asks with a smile. 

“Please,” Ava returns her girlfriends smile and watches as Sara heads towards the kitchen, leaving her alone in the living and dining area. Ava has never seen Sara so comfortable in a space that isn’t the waverider or her old apartment. Curiously, she begins to look around at her surroundings. 

Quentin is right, his apartment is rather dark. The walls are painted a dark beige and all of the furniture is either a deep brown or black. Whilst it’s currently dark outside, she isn’t sure how much of a difference that's making considering she can only see one fairly small window in his general living space.

There are a few photo frames on a mahogany cabinet, but otherwise, the apartment is devoid of personality. She walks over to the frames and spots a young Sara in a soccer strip on her dad's shoulders. Ava can’t help but smile as she notices how carefree and happy the pair look together. She can’t help but wonder if Sara is that happy now. She wouldn't be surprised if everything that has happened in her life hasn’t sucked away most of her happiness. But deep down, Ava knows Sara is happy. She tells her as much regularly. Sara tells her she hasn't ever been this happy but looking at the photo in front of her, Ava isn't so sure she believes her anymore. 

The next frame holds a group photo. She spots Quentin and easily recognises some of Team Arrow before she finds Laurel with short bleach blonde hair stood next to Dinah with a big smile on her face. Suddenly Black Siren doesn’t seem so intimidating. Ava can't place where the photo is taken, but she's overwhelmed by the sense of security and togetherness that emits from the image and it makes her feel as though she's been there. Where ever there is. 

The third and final frame contains an image that sparks a memory of a story told by Sara. Ava thinks she recognises the scene from Sara’s story about the famous Lance family dinner not long after she had returned to Star City. Looking back at her is a complete smiling Lance family with the addition of Oliver’s reflection in a mirror as he takes the photo. At least she’s pretty sure the woman stood next to Sara is her mom. She’s never actually seen a photo of the woman. Everyone looks happy if slightly uncomfortable and Ava thinks that's a true testament to how the dinner had played out according to her girlfriend. Ava supposes that tonight's dinner can't go any worse than the one in this image but she also knows it would be just her luck.

“I see you found the embarrassing photos,” Sara says softly behind her as she holds out a glass of ginger beer. 

“If these are embarrassing then your baby photos must be very boring,” Ava grins momentarily before her mood falters. Baby photos. Another thing she doesn’t have. 

“You doing okay?” Sara asks having noticed the smile slip from Ava’s face. Her question takes Ava by surprise, she was expecting a witty remark. Ava chastises herself for bringing the mood down again and focuses on bringing the smile back to her lips.

“Yeah, sorry.” Ava takes the glass from Sara, “Thank you,” she smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“What is it?” Sara asks, noticing the front that Ava is attempting to put up. Ava frowns and shakes her head slightly in an attempt to dissuade Sara that anything is wrong. 

“I was just thinking that it's nice that you have photos of your memories with your family,” Ava responds as nonchalantly as she can. 

“Evidence you mean?” Sara asks reading Ava like a book. Ava just screws up her face slightly when she realises shes been caught and nods to confirm Sara's assumption. But this isn’t the time for her to be getting upset about her lack of family again. It's not that she wants to hide things from Sara, she just doesn't think now is the appropriate time for them to have these conversations. “I’m sorry,”

“No, it’s not your fault. I’m so happy you have your family back, Sara.” Ava says earnestly, “And I’m so glad that these memories exist for you, that’s so important.”

“Yeah,” Sara replies unsure of what to say. 

“I didn’t mean to bring the mood down,” 

“You haven’t. Thank you for telling me... If you feel like that again tonight, let me know. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ava nods, unsure as to why Sara is always so accommodating with her insecurities. 

“Good,” Sara smiles and leans up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to Ava’s lips. Their quiet moment is interrupted by a knock at the door and Quentin asking Sara to let Laurel in. Sara takes both of their drinks and places them on the dining table on her way to the front door. Ava follows behind her, but keeps her distance, allowing the women some space as she watches the sort-of sisters greet and hug each other before Sara beckons Ava over to her. 

“I’d like to introduce you to Ava, my girlfriend,” Sara says with a smile and Laurel turns her attention towards Ava. “Aves, this is Laurel.”

“Hi Laurel,” Ava smiles, extending her hand, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, I’ve heard a lot.” Laurel replies, tentatively shaking Ava’s hand as she looks her up and down. After Ava's time at the Bureau, she is used to people inspecting her when they first meet with judgement filled eyes. When she was at the Bureau she'd accepted it, knowing that her actions would speak volumes above whatever preconceived judgements people may have made against her. But with Laurel it’s different. She suddenly feels self-conscious and vulnerable. It feels as if Laurel holds all the power and one misstep from Ava will send everything she holds dear to unravel and leave her in the lurch. Laurel's look and tone of voice are enough to set Ava completely on edge as she fights herself internally in an attempt to stop her putting up the same barriers she'd once used with Sara and the Legends. She has to stop 'mean Ava' coming out to play. She suspects Laurel knows exactly what she's doing. 

“Hi Laurel, sweetie.” Quentin calls from the kitchen, saving Ava from her impending feeling of doom, “You’re just in time, I’m about to dish up!”

“Can I get you a drink, Laur?” Sara asks as she takes hold of Ava’s hand and begins to lead the women towards the dinner table. 

“I’ll get it, don’t you worry.” Laurel smiles at Sara before disappearing into the kitchen were they both hear her start a conversation with Quentin. Sara instantly closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around Ava’s waist, tucking herself into her side. 

“She’ll warm up, I promise.” Sara mumbles. “I’m really glad you’re here.” Ava smiles down at her girlfriend, all her worries cease to exist for one sweet moment as Ava relishes having Sara next to her.

“Me too,” Ava replies before Sara leans up and presses a long kiss just hitting the corner of Ava’s lips as Ava wraps her arm around Sara. 

“Okay love birds, dinner is served!” Quentin announces, pulling the couple out of their bubble. Neither woman had noticed Quentin and Laurel re-enter the room and lay the food out on the table behind them. Ava blushes profusely as Sara pulls a chair out for her, before taking the seat next to her. Laurel sits opposite the couple with Quentin taking the spot next to her.

“This looks amazing, thank you,” Ava smiles kindly at Quentin.

“The proof is in the tasting, please, everyone dig in.” He encourages as his daughters thank him before tucking into the meal he had prepared. “So, Ava. Sara tells us you’re part of the Legends team now,” Quentin attempts to lead the conversation, timing his comment between bites. 

“Uh, yeah,” Ava stumbles slightly, “I am.” 

“We’re co-captains, dad. You know this,” Sara rolls her eyes at him playfully which earns her a pointed glare from her father. 

"I'm making conversation, sweetie." Ava feels a little at ease by his comeback and decides that she should offer up some information to show she is making an effort in wanting to foster a relationship between herself and Sara's family. 

“Sara and the others gave me a home when things at the Bureau went south and when I couldn’t afford my apartment anymore it just made sense to us for me to move onto the ship for a while.” Ava explains, trying to keep her voice calm and even. She’s painfully aware of Laurel eyeing her across the table but she keeps her focus on Quentin. The familiar kindness in his eyes put her at ease a little. Now she knows where Sara gets that particular look from. 

“From what I’ve heard you’re taking in all kinds of strays nowadays,” Laurel comments looking at Sara. Ava isn’t sure if it’s a dig at her personally, if it’s because she’s a clone or if it's because that’s just what the Legends do. Each of them knows what it’s like to not be wanted or to not fit in and therefore they each make the effort to accept and welcome everybody they come across. They had welcomed her with open arms - well mostly, Mick took a little work - even after the way she’d treated them when they had first met. 

“You’re more than welcome any time, sis.” Sara retorts causing Laurel to crack a smile. 

“How is everybody?” Quentin presses on, shifting his gaze to Sara.

“Everyone’s good. It’s been a little quiet for us this past month,” Sara 

“Sorry,” Ava mumbles. 

“That’s not on you, Aves.” Sara dismisses as she takes another bite.

“Kinda is though,” she shrugs before realising what she's just done, “never mind.” She says quickly hoping to gloss over the situation as she smiles and takes another bite of her food to occupy herself. She feels Sara’s hand fall on to her thigh which she gently squeezes a couple of times. Ava glances across to Sara who holds her eye and attempts to convey a message, hoping to let Ava know that’s she’s still there and she had heard what Ava was saying. Ava nods subtly before turning her attention back to her plate, hoping that someone will start up a new conversation. She starts to think of things to say but her thoughts are interrupted.

“What’s that?” Laurel asks, intrigued at the silent interaction taking place in front of her. Ava looks to Sara for support, only to find Sara doing the same. It's rare that she see's Sara with a lost expression, but she knows she has to step up whenever it does present itself. And so she makes a decision. She pushes away every niggling thought and speaks. She doesn't know how she manages it, but she knows she has too. She has to show up for Sara in whatever way she can and right now, that's tackling this question without giving away too many details and bringing unnecessary worry.

“I got hit on a mission around 5 weeks ago and was recovering for a few weeks. The Legends kept things low key for us a bit.” Ava explains, knowing Laurel already knows but keeping it vague enough for Quentin. Her heart is hammering through her chest as she speaks, the words flowing before her brain can even think of what to say but Ava supposes it might be better this way. She can't overthink or stumble on her words if she doesn't know what she's saying. 

“They really showed up for us,” Sara adds with a fond smile and another leg squeeze for Ava in thanks. Crisis adverted the pair think to themselves. 

“I’m glad you have good people in your life, sweetie.” Quentin responds with a proud gaze for Sara, “You too, Ava. I hope it’s okay, but Sara told us a little about you and I think it’s great that you’ve managed to find your own family with the Legends.”

“I’m extremely grateful for all of them, especially Sara. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for any of them.” Ava gushes, talking about her found family is the most comfortable she’s felt all night and it causes her heart rate to come back down to something resembling normal. 

“You’d take a bullet, huh,” Laurel comments a little too pointedly for Ava’s liking which causes her heart rate to spike again. She turns to look at Sara who is just staring daggers in Laurel’s direction. Ava thinks Laurel is lucky Sara is a reformed assassin with the look she's giving her sister. 

“You took a bullet for one of the Legends?” Quentin asks surprised. Whilst he knows Ava had worked through most of her issues with the team, it’s also hard to divorce some of the earlier stories he had heard. Ava just nods glancing shyly at Sara out of the corner of her eye, unsure of how to continue. She's worried that if she talks details will come out of her mouth before her brain is even aware and she'l end up doing the one thing Sara asked her not to.

“She was an idiot and took it for me,” Sara says turning to look at Ava who immediately ducks her head in slight embarrassment, but mainly her own shame. Her usual excuse running through her brain. “Don’t go there, Aves,” Sara says softly, attempt to pull Ava from her thoughts without giving away her insecurities to her family. Sara removes Ava’s fork from her hand and intertwines their fingers instead. 

“I- uh... I’m sorry. This is all very new for me and I’m not very good at making first impressions as you can see. I guess I’m still dealing with a few things,” Ava admits quietly. It's the truth, but she's also hoping that if she admits to this aspect, they can move away from the gunshot and any mention of Darhk.

“It’s okay, Ava. I’m sorry I upset you.” Quentin speaks kindly, “We all have our things, no one probably more than the four of us around this table.” He jokes, earning a murmur of agreement from Laurel and Sara. 

“It’s quite a rap sheet to be fair, babe.” Sara smiles.

“Really?” 

“Well yeah,” Sara goes to explain but is cut off by her dad.

“I’m an ex-cop turned mayor who was murdered and then came back to life. And I’m probably the boring tale at this table.” Quentin laughs. The change in tone is enough to begin to pull Ava out of her own head and back into the room. 

“Sara’s is probably the wildest,” Laurel muses and Ava spots her moment to reach out to Laurel. 

“Oh, I don’t know. If I’m honest, the snippets I’ve heard from Sara make your journey sound pretty interesting.”

“Thanks, I think.” Laurel looks at Ava and Sara with a confused smile. Maybe Ava had mishit.

“It’s a compliment,” Sara supplies, understanding what her girlfriend is trying to say. 

“Well then stick around and I’m sure you’ll hear more about it,” Laurel smiles at her properly for the first time and Ava can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips. She knows it's probably too early to tell, so much could still go wrong, but Ava can't help but wonder if she's actually winning Laurel over. Maybe it wasn't such a mishit after all.

“I intend on doing that,” Ava replies softly, it’s mainly aimed at Sara but she can’t help but notice the way Quentin’s face lights up a little at her comment. 

The conversation flows lightly for the rest of the meal; Ava finds out more about Quentin and Laurel and they swap tales back and forth of Sara, missions and cases. As the evening goes on Ava feels more and more comfortable in the company of the Lance family. Sara picks up on how casual Ava has become with her family and feels giddy at the warmth that spreads through her stomach every time she catches Ava smiling and genuinely looking as if she’s having a good time. 

Once the group has finished their meal, Quentin begins to pile up the plates before asking Sara for help in the kitchen to tidy up as he disappears out of the room with a stack of dirty dishes. Sara turns to her girlfriend and lowers her voice, “Are you good with that?” 

“Of course, go”. Ava smiles, grateful to Sara for checking in with her even though she is feeling relatively relaxed by this stage in the evening. Sara nods in response before kissing her quickly on the cheek.

“Play nice,” she warns both Ava and Laurel with an accusing finger wag as she exits the room to help her dad. Laurel moves a little closer to Ava on the opposite couch and Ava feels her heart jump to her throat in apprehension of what's about to be said. She’s fully preparing herself for the shovel talk that actually carries a legitimate threat.

“Listen, I’m not going to sit here and pretend to understand what you’ve been through and continue to go through.” Laurel begins and Ava feels her heartbeat quicken yet again. “I don’t know how that feels. But I do know what it’s like to lose a family and find another and feel like you don’t fit in because you’re different.”

It’s not what Ava was expecting and she’s taken aback by Laurel’s words. Her shock and confusion which she’s sure must be evident to Laurel do nothing to deter the woman from continuing. 

“It took Quentin a long time to come round to the idea of me and it took me even longer to come round to the idea of him. But the important thing is that we got there. And now he’s my dad and he treats me as one of his own.” Ava schools her expressions as she watches Laurel’s smile grow as she thinks of her family. “Sara and I don’t always see eye to eye, granted. But - and don’t you dare tell her this - but without her, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. I never would have returned to my earth and started my journey of redemption and forgiveness. I wouldn’t have this family.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” Ava smiles, attempting to keep her mood up. “She’s done a similar thing for me.” Ava confides. When she thinks about it, Sara is the reason she has the ability to love and to feel. If Sara hadn’t entered her life, she’d just be another emotionless government stiff in a poly-blend pantsuit, pushing pens all day. Her life is made infinitely better because Sara is in it.

“I thought as much.” Laurel nods with a knowing smile. “She’s a special one.”

“Oh, I know.” 

“Good.” Laurel smiles genuinely at her for a second time. “My point is that none of us are perfect in this family. We’ve all done bad things and we’ve all made mistakes. I’m sure we will continue to do so. But the one thing we always do is protect each other.” Ava nods, she knows the Lance family is a very tight-knit unit, even with their complications. 

“I hope you like us because whether you know it or not, you’re apart of this family now. I can tell from the way Sara looks at you and how she treats you and the way you respond to her that she’s not going to let you go easily.” Ava can’t help but smile. This isn’t where she thought this conversation was going to go. “You’re different from the others,” Laurel says carefully, “in the best possible way. Sara truly loves you and I think you love her too.”

“I do,”

“Good. Keep it that way,” Laurel stands signalling the end of their conversation. Ava stifles a yawn in a desperate attempt to not be rude as Laurel talks and she seemingly gets away with it as there's no snarky comment from Laurel. “I’m going to get another drink, do you want anything?” 

“I’m good but thanks.” Laurel nods and leaves Ava with her thoughts. She begins to take stock of the night's interactions. Whilst arguably Laurel had been a little standoff-ish with her - Sara had warned her to expect as much -, Quentin had been warm, welcoming and generally just happy to have Ava around. It’s the first time in her life when Ava feels genuinely welcomed by someone from the start. No bedding in period, no apologies for shitty behaviour, just a welcome smile. It’s refreshing and Ava feels like she doesn’t have to pretend to be someone she isn’t. She understands now why Sara is so comfortable here and why she is so fond of her family. Ava has never known love like this and whilst normally that thought might make her sad, she’s overwhelmed with happiness that Sara has so many people who love her. Ava can only hope that one day she’ll feel the same. It’s in this silence where she realises just how tired she is. Whilst she’s mostly recovered from her injury, Ava gets tired easily and she suspects the ride of emotions she’s dealt with over the past few hours, along with her interrupted nap earlier has finished her off.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Sara is helping her dad wash the dishes. He refused to get a dishwasher, stating who needs a dishwasher when you have daughters as a valid argument each time Sara or Laurel bring the topic up. In reality, Sara doesn't mind helping with the dishes. It's the least she can do after her dad has cooked for them, but it also gives her time to spend with her dad and it's often the moments where they can talk more freely. Some of their best conversations have happened over the kitchen sink. Neither of them fully understand why but they don't question it either. They're coming towards the end of the dishes when the conversation turns.

“I really like Ava,” Quentin says handing a clean plate to Sara for her to dry. 

“Me too, Dad,” Sara says with a soppy smile which only confirms Quentin’s thoughts.

“She’s good for you. You’re much more open now.” He comments, “Seeing you so happy and in tune with another person… well, it looks great on you, honey.”

“Thanks,” Sara nods a little awkwardly. She’s not used to her dad being so positive about the people she brings home but she knows in her heart that Ava isn’t just any person and she thinks her dad can tell that. 

“Do I need to get grandma’s ring back from your mom?”

“Dad!” Sara's eyes widen as she panics momentarily, before composing herself and flicking the tea towel at him playfully, “It’s a little soon for that,”

“Is it though?” He asks, “You’ve been together a few years now. You live together and work together. You’re co-captains. Sounds like a married couple to me,” he shrugs, handing her another plate.

“One day, I’ll ask her. But for right now, I’m just enjoying being happy and being in a healthy, loving relationship with an amazing woman.”

“Okay,” Quentin concedes, holding his hands up in defence, “But when you change your mind, the offer is there if you want it.”

“Thanks, daddy,” Sara responds with a smile. A year ago a conversation like this would have sent her running for the hills. But now it’s a realistic step in the life she dreams about living with Ava. The thought simultaneously terrifies and excites her at the same time and that’s how she knows one day she’ll do it. 

The father/daughter duo finish the rest of the dishes in small talk before they’re joined by Laurel who fixes herself a drink. “I like her,” Laurel whispers to Sara who once again finds herself smiling. 

“Yeah?” She asks and Laurel hums in agreement. 

“Don’t fuck it up.” She instructs before the group returns to Ava. The four of them sit on the sofa, Sara taking Ava’s hand in hers as they chat aimlessly for a while. They spend time catching up, Quentin and Sara question Laurel about Dinah and Ava has to repress a laugh when she sees the otherwise intimidating woman visibly soften at the mention of her girlfriend. The conversation flows, Ava and Sara talk about the team. Quentin can’t believe Mick is a dad until proud aunt Ava pulls out her phone and shows off some of the photos she has taken of him with Lita throughout the years. The conversation keeps flowing as Sara notices Ava become increasingly weary beside her but it’s when Ava stifles another yawn that Sara knows she needs to get her girlfriend to bed.

“Well, as nice as this has been and it has been, I think we should be heading back to the ship,” Sara announces, cutting off the conversation at a natural point before someone can move onto another topic. “I don’t want to leave the kids too much longer without adult supervision.” She jokes, not wanting to draw attention to Ava’s tiredness.

“That’s fair enough.” Quentin agrees with Sara’s excuse, also noting how tired Ava looks. The group stand from the sofas and Sara hurries away to grab their belongings. “Thank you for coming girls. We really should do this more often,” he smiles wistfully as Sara returns to her girlfriend's side.

“Thank you for having us,” Ava smiles warmly as she takes her coat from Sara’s hands and pulls it onto her body as Sara does the same. 

“You’re welcome here anytime, Ava.” Quentin smiles as he shakes her hand whilst covering hers with his other hand, making it less formal. Ava just smiles in thanks, not trusting her words as she doesn’t fully know how to react to such unexpected kindness. Sara hugs Laurel and then her dad. Ava can tell they exchange some words but tries not to listen. 

“Come on you,” Sara smiles at Ava as she reaches out for her hand. Ava allows herself to be pulled through the apartment and towards the front door as they all offer goodbyes. “I’ll call you soon,” Sara promises as she opens the front door, “Bye!” She calls as she steps out after Ava and pulls the door shut behind them. Ava lets out a long sigh and the couple make their way out of the building. Once they hit the street Ava can’t stop the yawns from coming as she takes in the fresh air. Sara pulls her closer as they make their way into a long enough alley where it’s safe to open a portal back to the Waverider.

Once the couple are back on the bridge they quickly make their way to their bedroom, Ava barely undressing before climbing into bed. She knows she doesn't need to say anything by now, Sara has become extremely accustomed to quiet, tired Ava over the last few weeks. Things have changed slightly since her injury. When before Ava would struggle to sleep if Sara wasn't next to her, now Ava can pretty much always fall asleep with or without Sara there. Ava puts it down to the fact that she ends most of her days absolutley exhausted and the fact that she's turned into a nap person. Whilst before, a nap during the day would make it impossible for her to sleep at night, now she can barely make it through a day without a nap. She had to learn to let herself fall asleep without the security of Sara. Ava suspects it won't last. That once her body is over the trauma, she'll return to needing Sara to sleep properly. 

Sara brings Ava a makeup wipe, knowing that she won’t appreciate waking up with last nights makeup still on. Sara removes her own as she waits for Ava to finish lazily rubbing at her face. Once she’s done Sara disposes their wipes and goes to fetch them a glass of water each. When she returns from the kitchen she finds Ava already gently snoozing and stealthily places a glass of water o her bedside table before she climbs into bed beside her. Times like these are when Sara is extremely grateful for the ability to move so quietly. Sara props herself up on one arm and watches Ava for a moment, thinking about how grateful she is to have Ava in her life and how lucky she is to get to love and be loved by her. Laurel's words echo in her mind as she makes a silent vow to herself to not fuck this up. 

Eventually, Sara moves to lie on her back which causes Ava to stir slightly, her eyes crack open as she turns on her side to face Sara. And Sara instantly feels guilty for moving so carelessly when she'd been so careful just moments before and disturbing her.

“Thank you,” Ava mumbles sleepily.

“No, thank _you_.” Sara replies softly. She isn’t sure what Ava is thanking her for but she wants Ava to know that she appreciates the efforts that she made with her family this evening because Sara knows it’s not easy for Ava.

“I like them.”

“They like you,” Sara smiles happily as Ava hums and snuggles into Sara’s side. Sara knows they need to talk, but she decides it can wait until the morning as Ava clearly needs to sleep. Ava presses a sloppy light kiss to the side of Sara’s chest before her eyes flutter closed once more and Sara feels her girlfriend drift back to sleep wrapped up in her arms, proving Sara right.

For Sara, it’s the perfect end to a perfect evening.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't 100% go where i wanted but here we are anyway
> 
> more coming soon!


End file.
